


The Calm Before The War

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: A Walk In the Moonlight [5]
Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Derek, Reunions, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Runs Away, War threatens peace, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans are in motions to have California and Texas going to war, if they failed to stop it the Hale-McCall territory is one of the first settlements that'll be ravished by war. </p><p>Stiles wants to prevent this without getting any of his loved ones involved. He tries to leave quietly when Miles and Charlie come for him, but a werewolf overhears them and relays to Derek...who goes after Stiles. He'll either bring Stiles back to safety or head off to war with him. He will NOT be separated from his mate again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before The War

**Author's Note:**

> When we talk about Danny in this, it's about Danny from Revolution, not Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Charlie is in her early 20's...like 22ish. Stiles would be 28(if he left for school he was at least 18, ten years later...yeah, he's about 28.)

((Click the [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgHD1ljf4Rw) for video!))

_"We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out, everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supplies and stock piling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way..."_

* * *

 

_Previously:_

_"You sure we're going the right way?" Miles asked._

_"Yeah. Stiles talked about his home sometimes. I've looked at the maps, this is the right way." Charlie said confidently._

_"Well...if you're sure about this?" Miles asked again, not sounding really sure himself._

_"Hey, if we want to stop a war between Texas and California we're going to need more than the two of us. And who do we trust more than Stiles and Aaron?" Charlie demanded._

_Miles sighed, "I guess you're right. Come on then, let's get the band back together."_

* * *

 

 

Stiles spent half a day healing up some of the more severe cases of the injured. Soon though, anyone in the village with any major wound or scar or disability was healed. Some of the cases even went back before the Blackout, like some of the war vets who lost their legs in Afghanistan. 

The other half of the day, Stiles spent helping out with some of the physical labor. He wanted to get used to the area that belonged to them. Once he was done helping he did a bit of exploring on his own to see what sort of herbs and plants were growing in their territory that he could use. A lot of what used to be the preserve was now their territory, and some more of the woods after that. The grounds were bigger than what Stiles originally expected, but was glad for. Though he was made aware by Deaton yesterday that they were having a limit issue. It was something Derek and Scott were going to bring up in the next meeting with Deucalion and the Hunters. 

Speaking of which, the council members of the Hale-McCall pack were meeting. Though Derek tried to get Stiles in on it, Stiles refused. Deaton, unlike Derek, sat Stiles down and tried to explain some of the uneasiness. Sure Stiles's amazing healing abilities smoothed over the worst of it, but some remained. Stiles promised to keep out of trouble until the meeting ended. 

So when he saw a hammock he thought he'd have a nice nap while he waited. 

He should have known naps were too good for him. 

When a hand covered his mouth he panicked.

 

He was about to thrash and scream to alert someone until he saw who the hand belong to. When Miles was sure Stiles wasn't going to scream bloody murder, he slowly let go.

"What the hell, Miles?!" Stiles demanded.

"You're letting yourself become comfortable. Coulda killed you kid." Miles replied with a small smile in reply. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he got up from the hammock and then embraced Miles tightly. 

He may not know Miles long, but he considered him a friend. After the hell they went through together to try to get Danny back from Monroe, then their trip to try to get the lights back on, and everything and anything in between all of that...well, they were like brothers in arms. And considering how much the army and loyalty meant to Miles, that was saying a lot. 

"Coulda killed me when we first met and I called you a dick. Didn't do it then, not gonna do it now." Stiles replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that's cos she stopped me from doing it." Miles said as he gestured behind him. 

Out of the darkness of the trees outlines, Charlie stepped out with a huge grin on her face. Stiles own lips broke out into a smile as he ran into her open arms and they hugged. Charlie had been about...nine years old when Stiles first met her. He'd helped Ben raise her and her brother, Danny. Taught them basic survival skills and how to hunt. He'd been as protective of Danny as Charlie. Danny had asthma and made him vulnerable. But even with his magic there was limited things he could have done at the time. The boy was so innocent and fierce, it reminded Stiles a lot of Scott. So when they lost him...it was horrible. So he hugged Charlie just a bit tighter, knowing she was still alive. 

"I missed you..." she murmured against his skin. 

"I missed you too, kiddo." 

Once they were finished hugging, Stiles looked between the two of them and asked, "What's happened?"

Charlie and Miles shared a look before simultaneously staring back at Stiles. 

"We need your help." Miles said. "But first...Rachel needs medical assistance. Got anything on you that can help?"

"Rachel?" Stiles echoed.

"Yeah, we were running from bounty hunters. She fell in a ditch. Broke a leg. It's kinda gross..." Miles made a thinking expression before correcting himself. "It's really gross."

"Uh, no need. Medicine or anything. I can fix her, just take me to her." Stiles replied, activating his 'Healer Mode'.

"You? How?" Miles asked. 

Stiles took Charlie's arm which had bruises and cuts from various misadventures and summoned his magic. Uttering a few words under his breath he began to heal her. There was a warm glow and then he removed his hand and the wound was healed.

"You're Jesus?" Miles deadpanned. 

Stiles scoffed. "More like Harry Potter...actually more like Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah." Miles said.

"Who?" Charlie asked. 

Miles and Stiles shared a look and then shook their heads. The things the generations have missed on after the Blackout. 

"Point is, I can heal her."

"Wait, why didn't you show us this hocus pocus before?" Miles demanded. "There were _plenty_ of times when we could have needed a miracle like that!" 

"My magic works the same way as my strength does, Miles! My magic works to keep me alive! Constantly being shot at, hungry, tired, thirsty...my magic was working over time keeping _me_ alive. Reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't need you all to know to give me extra guilt for knowing I could have helped but not really....I can help _now_. Take me to Rachel." Stiles said as he began to march forward. 

Miles grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Stiles demanded.

Miles sighed. "Can your hocus pocus be used like...the Force?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Um...depends?"

"Look...long story short? Remember how Randal all creepy like said he was a Patriot?" Miles asked and Stiles nodded. "Yeah well apparently that meant something. The US government apparently didn't all disappear and I'm not talking Rebels. I'm talking pre-Blackout government types with some serious stuff. But these guys...they're _not_ good. They come in with food and help and it's all too good to be true. And it is."

"They're taking the young, healthy and able and brainwashing them...we saw a little girl try to kill us, and then herself when someone said a number that was tattooed into her eyelid!" Charlie cried.

Stiles looked between them as he tried to get a grasp of all of this information. Then he looked at Miles, "Sleeper agents?"

Miles nodded. "Our mission we're trying to recruit you for is to stop a war between Texas and California...they're going to use these kids to try to kill the president of Texas and blame it on California. California and Texas out of the picture and Philly and Georgia nuked...these _Patriots_ ," Miles spat out the word, "Come back and reclaim everything...no matter how blood soaked it is. We were going to head down to Texas with the idea of possibly having to kill these kids to prevent war. _But_...if you can...I dunno... _snap_ them out of it? Maybe we can get them home in one piece."

Stiles frowned deeply as he thought about it. "I...I can't say for sure. But I do know a few spells that can knock them out without having to resort to violence. Enough to get them out of Texas and see if I can fix their minds."

"That's more than we can ask for. Hell, we were just  going to come find you, ask you to come, and give you a gun if you said yes." Miles replied. 

"So...Rachel?" Stiles prompted.

"I...she's still in a fragile state of mind. I think it's best she sits this one out. Let's get her to Aaron who can watch over her while we go be heroes." Miles said. 

Stiles looked to Charlie and she nodded. "I think it's best if mom rests properly."

"Okay...well, we have to do it quick. We don't leave soon, we may not leave at all." Stiles said warily.

"What do you mean? It's safe here, isn't it?" Miles asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes...but my father, the Sheriff, and my lover, the werewolf Alpha, and my best friend, co-werewolf Alpha may not like the idea of me leaving after just barely getting home after ten years of Apocalyptic hell." Stiles replied cheekily. 

* * *

 

Stiles helped Miles and Charlie get Rachel into the med bay. Thankfully it was empty and there was no one to tell Rachel about his miraculous healing abilities. While Stiles did his best to patch her up, he told them what this society was like and how it worked. Miles was...impressed. It was what his original vision had been before Monroe took over and corrupted it. 

Stiles then went to find Aaron and luckily he found him without Priscilla. Stiles cast a silencing charm around them and explained that Miles, Rachel, and Charlie were here and explain the basics of what was happening. Once Aaron knew not to let on about Stiles's healing abilities, they all had a mini reunion in the med bay. Aaron and Stiles shared a look. Stiles was heading to Texas, the place where Priscilla's girls were but that wasn't the reason for the visit. And god know what could go wrong. So they agreed not to bring it up and just keep it between them. 

They grabbed what they could from the med bay, Stiles having grabbed some more supplies on his trip to fetch Aaron. He told Aaron to cover for them as long as possible and apologized for having to deal with his family once they realized Stiles was gone. 

"Hey...if I can handle Miles when he's drunk and an ass, I think I can handle an angry werewolf and sheriff." Aaron replied cheekily. 

They hugged and said their goodbyes and Miles and Charlie led him through the way they came in.

* * *

 

"What do you _mean_ he _left_?" Derek roared.

One of the newer wolves, young too, looked down at his feet and shuffled about.

" _Answer me!_ " Derek cried as his eyes flashed angry red. 

"I...I...my mom, she's human. She wasn't as serious as others but I wanted to ask if he had time to visit her...I...I overheard him speaking with people I never seen or heard before. They snuck in...Stiles left with them." he murmured. 

They were alone, the wolf having caught Derek just as the meeting had ended.

Derek had plans he wanted to surprise Stiles with. This surprise was _not_ what he had in mind. 

Derek walked towards the broken down station wagon and used his werewolf strength to break the back door off in a rage. He wanted to howl in anger and summon each and every wolf and hunter to go and _find_ Stiles and bring him _back_!

   

But he couldn't do that. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Then he turned to the wolf and demanded, "Which way did they go?"

When the wolf told him all he could he ordered. "No one hears about this, do you understand. You will wait until nightfall tomorrow and then you will relay this to Alpha McCall. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Um...sir? What are you going to do?" The wolf asked shyly.

"I'm going to get my mate back." Derek growled. 

* * *

 

"So...these Patriots are basically pulling off a Hitler? Kill the old and the weak, the disabled, and anyone else who isn't of use to them. Brainwash the young, healthy, and able into perfect weapons, while making the rest of the civilians idolize them like heroes?" Stiles summed up what Charlie and Miles have been telling him about their latest fight.

"Yup...just about covers it." Charlie nodded.

"And they were the ones who gave Randal the order to nuke Philadelphia and Georgia?" Stiles asked, having flash backs to when they were in the tower trying to restore power, only for everything to go wrong. So much blood had been spilled that night. So many of their friends died...and thousands more in the cities that were nuked.

"The government collapsed. If these guys were part of the old one, which I'm not even entirely convinced they are, they don't like what's happened to America. With Philly and Georgia out of the way-"

"Texas and California are the only thing standing in their way." Stiles finished up. 

"That and Monroe and Miles and my mother." Charlie added as she handed Stiles a copy of their wanted posters.

"Miles and Monroe I get. If they could make a republic from nothing before, they could easily do it again. Why your mother?" Stiles asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I guess because she was one who had something to do with the power shutting off."

"Think they want to turn it back on?" Stiles asked. Though a dream once...Stiles could only imagine the chaos having power back would be the first few years. Much like the chaos the darkness brought, the light would bring new chaos. 

People would fight for technology and weaponry stronger and more efficient than bows and arrows and swords. Helicopters, tanks, driods...nukes. 

"Let's focus on getting to Texas and saving General Carver, then we'll handle saving the damn country." Miles scoffed.

"So....that's the plan?"

All three turned, Charlie and Miles with weapons at the ready at the new voice. Stiles jumped in front of them, knowing that voice anywhere. "Whoa! I know him, guys." Stiles turned towards the figure coming out of the tree line. "Derek..."

"Stiles." Derek was unamused as he approached Stiles and grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him along.

"Oi! Let him go!" Charlie cried.

"This doesn't concern you, brat." Derek scoffed.

Stiles tried to pull free but Derek held on to his arm tighter. 

"Okaaaaay...I think these two love birds need to work a few things out. Charlie and I are going to fill up our canteens. But really, let's not take too long, shall we ladies?" Miles asked with a fake cheery smile. He pulled Charlie along with him, she kept looking back towards Derek and Stiles until they were out of view completely. 

Stiles gave an extra hard tug of his arm and Derek finally let him go.

"What are you doing here, Derek?"

" _Me_? You have the _nerve_ to ask me what _I'm_ doing here? What the hell are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles locked stares with Derek for a moment before tearing his eyes away. "It's...it's complicated, okay?"

"So simplify it for me." Derek ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest and donned on his best 'Alpha Male' pose. 

"I'm doing this for you!" Stiles cried exasperated. 

"Me? What in the world would make you think I wanted you anywhere out of our territory? I don't know if you remember, but it's dangerous out here!" 

"And it's going to become more if you don't let me help them!" Stiles exclaimed as he pointed in Charlie and Miles's general direction. 

Derek sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. "Stiles...just come home. _Please_."

"I can't!" 

 

Stiles looked up at Derek pleadingly, begging him to understand. 

"Your territory isn't my home! Not yet! Not like it is to you or everyone who actually put work into it."

"Stiles-"

"No, _listen_ to me Derek! I helped build a settlement too. I planted crops, I raised kids who were orphaned and with only one parent. Charlie is one of those kids. I had a home and militia ruined it by taking away a little boy I raised as practically my son. He's dead now! Everyone I helped raise, and teach, and heal, and feed...they're all dead because I couldn't stop some dick from firing missiles at my home and _blowing it up_!"

"Stiles-"

"I'm not done yet. I try...I try to move on, to move past it but I can't! It haunts me every time I'm given two seconds alone with my thoughts. I was supposed to be stronger than that. Smarter than that. And I failed them all. And now your territory is in danger. I'm going to do what I couldn't do for my home...and I'm going to save it. And then maybe, just maybe, it can be home for me."

"Can I talk now?" Derek asked after a moment. 

Stiles nodded as he looked at his feet.

"It's not the same...It's not Beacon Hills. I can't give you your old room with all your old things. But I can promise you love and family and protection. Stiles...whatever mess your friends have gotten into, I'll supply men and hunters and wolves, but...not you. I...this is dangerous and I'm not going to let you go."

"It's not your decision to make!" Stiles stated stubbornly as he lifted his gaze to lock onto Derek's.

 

 

"Okay." Derek said after a moment.

"O...Okay?" Stiles questioned. 

Derek readjusted his backpack which Stiles was just noticing and began to walk towards where Miles and Charlie went.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Stiles demanded as he caught up to Derek.

Derek kept looking straight ahead with a determined look.

"There are two options of how this ends, Stiles. You head back to our territory where it's _safe_ and we forget this ever happened. But since you rejected that offer then option two it is. I'm going with you." 

"Like hell you are!"

Derek stopped and turned to face Stiles, bringing him close so their chests were touching. "I am _not_ losing you. Not again. If you want to go, I'm going too. Otherwise I will carry you back, kicking and screaming if I have to. And..." Derek looked a bit pained as he said the next part, "If you don't want me to throw your friends out, then you will comply to my request of _staying_."

Stiles looked at Derek with a shocked expression. They had a heated staring contest before Stiles huffed and marched up ahead. While he and Charlie led the way, Miles and Derek hung back. 

It was a long, tension filled day. 

* * *

"I get it..." Miles began. "The memory you have of someone you haven't seen in a long time is something hard to get rid of. You hold on to it so tight, it's hard to let go." Derek didn't bother answering and Miles was alright with that. He pointed to Charlie, "She's my niece. Last time I saw her before the Blackout she was about three or four...can't remember. She was into ballet and Dora the Explorer. Now she's jacking trains and slitting throats and saving my ass as much as I save hers."

This time Derek did look at him and hissed. "Your point?"

"She's not the only one whose been jacking trains, slitting throats, and covering my back. I didn't know Stiles before the Blackout, but I knew him pretty damn well afterwards. However you may have seen him before...weak, scared, incapable of doing the impossible. You're wrong."

"He survived the Blackout. He's survived the worst sort of Hells I've ever seen in this god forsaken country. He's just trying to save ya. And even though I can tell you don't like me, take my advice anyway. Let him. Don't argue with him he's too damn stubborn. Just...be there. He's got me and Charlie to watch his back. You can watch his front. Where we're going...he's gonna need it."

"Where _are_ we going?" Derek demanded.

"Lone Star State. In case your lover's spat didn't cover it...if we fail, Texas declares war on California. And your little settlement is near the border, right? If war breaks out...that lil Roman Empire you created will fall in a day, easy. So best you put your best foot forward, Remus."

Derek growled and Miles smirked.

Onward to Texas they went. They had less than a week, if that, to prevent war. 


End file.
